Air
by Curlhy
Summary: Quand la panique peut entrainer une heureuse rencontre. Taehyung/V BTS


Les rues de Séoul étaient tellement bondées que je me retrouvais a avancer sans voir où j'allais. Sortir seule n'avais pas été une excellente idée finalement. Je tentais de me frayer un passage au milieu de la foule quand soudain je percuta un peu trop violemment un individu. Je me retrouvais au sol et rapidement je me fit bousculer par les passants qui ne faisait pas attention a moi. Je me relevais agacé et je me mis a marcher plus vite. Cette foule devenait de plus en plus angoissante et je commençais a me sentir mal. J'avais besoin d'air et de calme mais je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne connaissais que certaines rues de Séoul étant étrangère a cette ville ainsi qu'a ce pays. Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer et je ne savais que trop bien ce qui allait se passer si je ne sortais pas bientôt de ce cauchemar. La panique m'envahissait et je me mis alors a courir malgré que l'air me manquait déjà. Les larmes commençaient a couler sur mon visage. La vue flou dus aux larmes je ne vis pas un individu et le percutait de plein fouet. Il tomba en arrière et je tombait sur lui. Mes larmes troublait toujours ma vue.

Il me dévisagea un instant avant de me repousser gentiment. Je peinais a me relever ma respiration étant très irrégulière. Il dus le remarquer car il me dit quelque chose en coréen. Je le regardais confuse. Pourquoi donc j'étais venue dans un pays dont je ne comprenais pas la langue ? Je réfléchis a toute allure mais mon angoisse prenait le dessus. Anglais. Peut-être comprendrait-il cette langue ?

-I need .. air (J'ai besoin .. d'air) , balbutiais-je.

Il pencha la tête paraissant réfléchir. Je ne sus pas si c'était la langue qui lui avait demander une minute ou juste le sens de ma phrase. Il me saisit alors la main paraissant avoir compris la situation. Il me fit signe de le suivre et il se mit en route dynamiquement. Je le suivais avec difficulté me demandant dans quel situation je m'étais encore mis. Je priais pour qu'il s'arrête bientôt ne supportant plus le manque d'air. J'avais l'impression que chaque minute passant un étau se serrait autour de ma gorge. Je n'avais même pas regardé ou nous nous rendions avant que je remarque qu'il s'était arrêté. Il me relâcha la main et je remarquais que nous étions dans une ruelle totalement déserte. Seules deux ou trois boutiques paraissaient avoir pris le lieu en otage. Le calme régnait ce qui me soulageais. Je m'appuyais contre un mur tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il me regardait inquiet. Enfin je supposais qu'il était inquiet. Je ne pouvais voir que ses yeux. Le bas de son visage était caché par un masque sanitaire. Ses cheveux étaient qu'en a eux cachés par un bonnet noir et il portait un sweat a capuche noir qu'il avait également mis sur sa tête. En le regardant plus en détails cet homme était sauf rassurant physiquement. Épuisée par cette crise je m'assis au sol et je fermais les yeux tentant de ralentir les battements de mon cœur qui résonnait encore dans mon crane. Ne pensant plus a cet homme je focalisais mon esprit sur des images joyeuses et apaisantes pour me calmer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je remarquais que j'arrivais a nouveau a respirer sans sentir cet oppression dans ma gorge. J'ouvrais alors les yeux et je fus surprise de voir que l'inconnu était toujours devant moi. Enfin il s'était assis et il m'observait.

[Traduction des dialogues en français]

-Tu va bien ? Me demanda-t-il avec un accent prononcé.

J'hochais la tête et me relevais doucement ayant la tête qui tournait encore. Il m'aida a me relever puis il retira son masque.

-Je m'appelle Taehyung , me dit-il calmement.

Ses yeux ne cessait de me détailler et je rougis gênée. Il était mignon s'était indéniable.

-(Y /N) , répondis-je la tête baissant.

-Tu as faim ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

Je le regardais confuse me demandant si j'avais bien compris.

-Manger ? Rajouta-t-il pensant que je n'avais pas saisi.

-Oui , répondis-je en souriant.

Il hocha la tête puis il me fit signe de le suivre a nouveau. Je marchais lentement , fatiguée mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Nous finîmes par arrivée devant un restaurant typique. Il entra confiant et je le suivis détaillant chaque coin de l'établissement. C'était magnifique. Je le vis partir dire quelque chose a une serveuse avant qu'il me montre une table. Nous étions assis au fond de la salle et j'appréciais cet place malgré que le restaurant n'était pas bondé. Je sortie mon téléphone et envoyais un message a mon amie pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais lorsque je levais les yeux il afficha un regard innocent avant d'appeler un serveur. Il lui dit quelque mots avant de retourner la tête vers moi.

-Tu es anglaise ? Me demanda-t-il affichant toujours cet air serein.

-Non , je suis française , répondis-je intimider.

Il hocha la tête puis il dit quelque chose au serveur. L'employé repartit puis revint avec deux menus. Celui qu'il me tendit était en français. Je regardais le menu puis Taehyung surprise.

-Merci , dis-je en souriant avant de me plonger dans les succulents mets que cet endroit proposait.

Le serveur revint et je lui montrais donc le plat que j'avais choisis sur la carte. Taehyung fit de même puis un silence gênant pris place. J'avais envie de dire pleins de choses et de lui poser milles et unes questions mais rien ne parvenait a sortir de ma bouche. J'étais devenue muette devant ce beau coréen. Il retira subitement sa capuche et son bonnet laissant apparaître de beaux cheveux blonds qui donnaient un air angélique a son visage.

-Donc tu es français .. Que fais-tu en Corée ? Me demanda-t-il alors que je regardais avec envie les plats de la table voisine.

J'allais répondre quand le serveur revint avec une bouteille d'eau pour notre table. Taehyung le remercia puis retourna son visage candide vers moi.

-Je suis en vacances avec une amie , dis-je en tentant de passer le plus relax possible.

-Un petit-ami ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je secouais la tête avant de rajouter « Non , non , une amie ».

Il parut soulager et souris légèrement avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et de me servir. J'allais me saisir de mon verre quand il m'interrompit.

-Désolé ! Tu voulais peut-être autre chose ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non ca me va , dis-je rapidement.

Pour lui prouver que tout allait bien je me mis a boire un peu trop vite et je commençais a m'étouffer comme une névrosée. Il se leva immédiatement avant de me tapoter le dos. Je me calmais rapidement le visage rouge de honte. Je repris une gorgée d'eau que je réussis a avaler cette fois-ci. Il repris sa place et saisit son portable. Pendant ce temps je regardais les clients qui discutaient joyeusement mais calmement. Je me sentais agréablement bien ici. Le serveur revint avec deux assiettes et Taehyung reposa son portable. Il sourit comme un enfant devant son assiette.

-Bon appétit , dis-je avant de me saisir des baguettes.

Il me répondit puis il se mit a manger. Le plat était excellent et je mangeais avec entrain. Le restaurant commença a se remplir mais l'atmosphère restait toujours la même. Le serveur vint récupérer nos plats avant de demander quelque chose a Taehyung. Il hocha la tête , prononça quelque mots et le serveur partit servir les nouveaux clients. Je décidais de m'affirmer un peu ainsi je fut la première a lancer la discussion cette fois-ci.

-Tu vis a Séoul ? Demandais-je rompant le silence.

Il secoua la tête puis il parut réfléchir. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de s'exprimer.

-Je voyage beaucoup dus a mon métier mais c'est vrai qu'en ce moment je loge a Séoul , expliqua-t-il finalement.

J'hochais la tête avant de lui demander quel était son métier.

-Je suis dans un groupe , dit-il en souriant.

J'ouvris grand les yeux étonnée. Il avait totalement le physique et même l'attitude parfaite pour performer sur cette scène. Ça devait être donc pour cela qu'il paraissait si confiant et je compris enfin ce qui me troublait. Il avait juste énormément de charisme. Je lui posais alors plusieurs questions sur le groupe et sur les autres membres. Je remarquais vite que ça lui plaisait énormément de me parler de sa passion. Le temps passa a une tel vitesse que je remarquais alors que le restaurant était quasiment vide a présent. Taehyung dus s'en rendre compte aussi car il appela le serveur avant de payer. Je voulus protester mais il ne m'en laissa même pas l'occasion. Nous sortîmes du restaurant et l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé.

-Je me demandais … Tu voudrais bien me donner ton numéro ? Me demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Je le regardais a moitié étonnée et a moitié flattée.

-C'est juste que je dois rejoindre les autres mais j'aimerais bien qu'on se revoit , s'empressa-t-il de rajouter voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

J'hochais la tête en souriant et je lui tendis mon portable déverrouiller. Il rentra son numéro puis il s'envoya un message pour pouvoir avoir mon numéro en retour. Puis il me dévisagea un instant avant de me saluer d'un petit geste de la main et de partir en remettant sa capuche et son masque. Je le regardais partir jusqu'à voir sa silhouette engloutit dans la foule. Je réalisais alors le grand sourire sur mon visage et je rougit en retournant a mon hôtel.

Taehyung.


End file.
